


Day 3: The Price of Love

by maemusicmelody



Series: 12 days of Christmas [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: The snow is falling but can the cold freeze love for the moment?





	Day 3: The Price of Love

Chloe Price. She’s a handful, that was for sure, but something still made Rachel drawn to her. They didn't talk much before until recent events, but the brunette had always taken a special interest in her. Maybe it was Chloe's rebellious personality? She wasn't a bad girl, but she sure knew how to speak her mind, be herself, and not take anyone’s bullshit.

They were so different. Rachel was the good girl, the princess of the school. She was someone everyone admired, or was jealous of because they weren't her. She had the “perfect” life-- smart, talented, beautiful… so why would she be so interested in someone like Chloe?

But did that matter? Did differences between people matter? After that night at the old mill when Rachel saved Chloe's ass from those douchebags trying to attack her, everything changed in both their lives. They got closer and closer by the day despite their differences. Heck they figured out maybe their perceived personalities on the outside was actually the opposite. Miss goody-two-shoes was actually the rebel, convincing Chloe to ditch school with her to go on a train ride to see the ends of the world, while the rebel was actually the one hesitating and asking the other if they should go back.

Differences don't matter. There was something there and both of them knew it.

But differences also made things hard, didn't they? Chloe and Rachel didn't ways see eye to eye, and with both of them having such hot head personalities, their fights could get quite bad. Their last fight ended with broken glass from a thrown bottle, angrily stomping away while the other stayed behind and destroyed whatever she could with a bat. They thought that would be the end of it, that they would never talk to each other again… but that wasn't the case.

A few days passed without a word passed between the two. The silence was painful, but they knew they both needed some space to cool off and clear their heads. They needed time to heal the pain, but it was more painful to be apart.

“Hey.” Chloe walked over to their hideout, their safe space that was just for the two of them. She had gotten a short text, just saying to meet. At first, she hesitated to go, not wanting to deal with the confrontation or the pain of seeing Rachel again, but at the same time she couldn't help but make her way over. She didn't even text Rachel back to say she was coming.

“Hey.” Rachel's voice sounded dead, as if all the life was sucked out of her. There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments before Rachel sighed and started.

“You know, running away won't fix anything. It won't stop the pain.” Rachel's voice was cold enough to pierce through Chloe. It was even colder than the frozen droplets of water falling from the sky and kissing her skin.

“I didn't know what else to do.” Chloe said simply, unable to look Rachel in the eye. That's how she dealt with things all her life after all. “Everything hurts.”

“Well life hurts, okay? People make mistakes… I make mistakes.” Rachel's voice softened slightly at the last part, her voice easing up as if it hurt to say it. “I'm not perfect.”

“Rachel…” Chloe didn't know what to say.

“Look. I'm... I'm sorry, Chloe.” Rachel took a deep breath. She was a stubborn girl so admitting fault was hard for her, but she knew someone had to say it first. Chloe was just as stubborn as her.

“I'm… sorry too.” Chloe stammered a few minutes afterwards, tears starting to form in her eyes though she's make an excuse for it if Rachel said something about it.

“I get it. This is all confusing and hard, but…” Rachel hesitantly reached out for Chloe's hands. It was warm in her cold palms and made her feel a little more alive. Holding hands felt so right. “Please don't run away from me… from _us?”_

Chloe's grip tightened when she heard that, emotions overwhelming her. She's never felt like this before, love, anger, pain, frustration, longing… all these conflicting feelings rushing through her body. How could one person make her feel all these things? How does someone even deal with this? Wouldn't it be easier to push it all away?

“Please Chloe. Life is too short (coughs little did Rachel actually know lol coughs). I don't want to waste time wallowing in hurt.” Rachel rubbed her thumbs over Chloe's hand, gently and affectionately. She knew this all sucked for both of them. This was just as confusing and painful for her too. “Let's fix this, together. What we have is special. I can't just let go of that. Can you?”

“Rachel… I don't know.” Chloe finally looked up at those pretty eyes that she could stare at all day. Those eyes that were often so full of life and excitement, longing for adventure and filled with affection for Chloe, were now also filled with fear and pain.

“It’s okay not to know.” Rachel smiled at her, such a understanding and loving smile though her eyes were filled with tears. “Just take a leap of fate with me! Skip school and jump into that train with me again, and let's go take an adventure to wherever the railroad tracks take us.”

Chloe closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the breeze in her hair and the fresh scent of pine trees filling her lungs. She remembered the game of two truths and one lie the two of them played with their legs hanging out the cart as they teased and laughed while watching the sun set. In a world that stopped just for them so they could take the moment to not worry about anything else in their life. She wanted that again. “You sure are crazy, Rachel Amber. And they say _I'_ _m_ the rebel.”

“You know you love me for it.” Her laugh was genuine, though it caused her to finally let those tears fall down her cheeks.

“Do I? I'm not sure about that… sounds kind of gay.” Chloe laughed as well, her heart feeling slightly lighter than it did before, as if the tension was released from her heart.

“Price!” Rachel let go of Chloe's hands only to bump into her playfully then wrap her arms around the other's neck, pulling her into a warm hug. Even through their thick jackets, the warmth between them radiated. “Maybe I am gay. Just a little bit.”

“Maybe I am too.” Chloe wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her as close as she could, holding her tight as if she would disappear if she let go.

“Oh really now?” Rachel pulled back just enough so she could look Chloe in the eyes, arms still draped around her shoulders playfully. “Guess that makes things easier for me.”

“I wouldn't count your luck just yet, princess.” Chloe scrunched up her face jokingly then giving Rachel a tight squeeze.

“I think I'm pretty lucky. I did find myself a catch, afterall.”

“You flirting with me?” That made Chloe laugh again. “I can't say I'm much of a catch. You could do better.”

Rachel sighed, leaning her head against Chloe's and closing her own eyes. She could feel Chloe’s warm breath kiss her cheeks at every breath, making the snow around them seem to disappear. “I don't want better. I want you, Chloe Price. You make me feel things I've never felt before.”

“Dammit.” And with that Chloe stifled a sob, her heart throbbing in her chest. It hurt, yet at the same time it felt good. It was confusing, but who ever said love was simple? True love was never easy, but damn was it worth it. “I love you, Rachel…”

The words made Rachel's heart skip a breath, and she too cried but this time with happiness. “R-really? You… you mean it?”

Chloe nodded her head and gently leaned in to press her lips against the others. Her lips were cold from the cold, but they soon warmed up, hearts beating fast and finally feeling whole again. Rachel pressed closer to Chloe, deepening the kiss in the process. Chloe smiled through the kiss, gripping to Rachel's waist tighter until she was practically about to pick her up.

“I love you too, Chloe Price.” Rachel whispered as she pulled away only enough to say those sweet words. “Stay with me, forever?”

Chloe nodded her head and whispered back before pressing her lips against her love's once more. “Til the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If only Chloe knew Rachel really only did have a short life. Whoops. I just had to.


End file.
